Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer
We did find some papers, later. Enough to prove that Dr Ortmeyer created 47. No one else has successfully created a class 1 human clone. Dr Ortmeyer literally wrote the book — Alexander Leland Cayne talking about 47 and Ort-Meyer Dr. Ort-Meyer is one of Agent 47's five genetic fathers and the primary villain in Hitman: Codename 47. He is responsible for 47's creation and taught him assassin skills. Personality Ort-Meyer was deemed to be insane by his peers. He was a ruthless man who would use 47 as a tool against his former clients and friends. Background ''Hitman: Codename 47 ''Wake up. Wake up, my friend. It's the dawn of a new day, and you have things to do! I will guide and teach you, and you will learn by doing. — Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, talking to 47 in the beginning of the game In the mission Training, appearing only by voice, he guides 47 through the basement levels of his insane asylum to acquire weapons and teaches him how to use them correctly in the field. He continues to help 47, until 47 finally escapes and leaves the asylum. Throughout the game, it is gradually revealed that Ort-Meyer was in a group at some point that planned the cloning of 47 by taking genetic samples of all the members of the group. The five fathers know each other from serving in French Foreign Legion when they were young. At the end of Codename 47, the International Contract Agency finds out that all the hits are requested from the same exact person, Ort-Meyer. With all his friends dead, he requested his final contract to ICA, who accepted it because of his authority even though it violates their rule to never start a war. 47 is sent by the agency and finds his target, Dr. Kovacs. Unbeknownst to 47, this mission was a setup, orchestrated by Ort-Meyer. 47 recognizes Kovacs, as the doctor had once given him a forced injection. Kovacs explains that Ort-Meyer was in charge of the cloning experiments. Ort-Meyer, the client behind all of 47's hits, had meanwhile called in the Romanian SWAT to deal with 47. However, 47 managed to kill Kovacs and take his uniform, allowing him to find a way to kill Ort-Meyer. After helping Agent Smith from his drugging, Smith shows 47 a way into Ort-Meyer's secret lab. When Ort-Meyer notices 47 in his secret lab, he explains to 47 that he is his creator. He unleashes a set of loyal clones, Mr. 48's, to deal with 47. Unexpectedly, 47 kills all the clones, due to the clones' lack of experience, gets past the code recognizer, and into his lab, where Ort-Meyer believes he is the sole remaining 48 model that killed 47. When 47 fires a bullet into Dr. Ort-Meyer, his final words are "I did not even recognize my own son." As Ort-Meyer realizes that 47 was his ultimate creation and there was no need for a 48 model, 47 finishes him by snapping his neck. ''Hitman: Contracts Ort-Meyer appears briefly in the first mission, which takes place immediately after the end of Codename: 47. Because of the entire game revolves around 47's reimagination of his missions, some aspect of the game are altered, for instance, Ort-Meyer was instead killed in a White void room. In order to escape the asylum, which is being raided by the SWAT, 47 has to acquire Ort-Meyer's car keys, which can be found on his body, at the office where Kovacs was, and on the SWAT guard patrolling around the vehicle, which hints that Ort-Meyer must have made spare keys for him to use in case his were stolen. In this game, Ort-Meyer is renamed Orthomeyer. Hitman: Blood Money During the cinematic before the mission ''Murder Of The Crows, there is scene where 47 can be seen snapping Dr.Ort-Meyer's neck. In the subtitles of the cut sequences between Rick Henderson and Alexander Leland Cayne, Ort-Meyer is renamed Ortmeier. Quotes * Always remember — I am not only your guide and mentor. Think of me... as the person you trust the most! * The skills you learn today will not only be useful, but vital for performing the task I have chosen for you. You see — you have been carefully selected. You are very special to me... * You are learning fast my friend — I know you would! * You are an excellent pupil — my very best so far. But then again — I knew you would be! We are now moving on to more complicated issues. I'm sure you are ready for it! * You are an excellent pupil — it's a pleasure to see you at work. At this speed you will soon have perfected your skills. I'm in awe of your efforts and results. Keep this up, and you will be second to none. * You are an excellent specimen — your perfomance is remarkable, and I must say I am impressed, although I had high hopes for you from the beginning. Now the training becomes much more refined... * Congratulations! Only the best of the best reach this level! All previous levels will seem crude and base compared to the complicated and refined tactics needed to perform well at this point. Gallery Ortmeyer.jpg|In-game image of Ort-Meyer. Doctor ort-meyer.png|Ort-Meyer's final moments. Dr._Otto_Wolfgang_Ort-Meyer.jpg|Ort-Meyer as seen in his file photo. Category:Characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 targets Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman: Contracts targets